Fire, Ice, Jewels, and Demons
by PSYM
Summary: Edited: Full chapter 8 up! Hiei and Yukina get sent back to the fuedel era, they decide to help Kagome. Can they go back with no one knowing how they are gone?
1. Bonding and new meetings

Fire, Ice, Jewels, and Demons  
Chapter 1

* * *

Disc: I have not legal association with the companies and creators who own the various rights of Inu Yasha and Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Therefore I own nothing but original character but not any aspects attributed to the previously mentioned material.

* * *

A.N: Fixed grammatically! Many mistakes! Guess what? I'm with this story again (my interest). Ooo, I also separated when a new person speaks here, was very confusing.

* * *

The Spirit Detectives were not very busy, after the tournament they were, oddly, not very busy. All of them were trying to be occupied. Hiei looked at the sky, how boring it had been the last the few months. Nothing! Yukina was happy so that was the only thing he wanted right now.

Maybe he should visit Yukina, and he'd spend time with her. She seemed lonelier since Kurama was away with his family and the two, Yusuke and Kuwabara, were in summer school. He had nothing to do and he didn't want a fight today, oddly enough. He pushed himself up of the grass he was on. He started walking not wanting to do anything since it was early and he had time. Genkai's was only three hours away. But hell he had hundreds of years. Three hours were nothing.

One hour and 24 min later:

So it would take five hours, but hey he was walking! Not running or jumping but walking a human's pace, he was determined to keep it going. He would not quit walking! He was getting thirsty... Who knew walking took so much energy? How did Kurama do it? Not being able to just move rapidly and waste very little energy. He passed a couple of stores that were practically screaming with their invitation to buy a cold, tasty, relaxing, sweet, tangy, drink. He check his pocket, how much human money did he have?

He pulled out several bills, (not good with yen so I will use dollars, okay?) Five hundred dollars give or take a few. Kurama was getting lazy in protecting his things. Though he had to admit he was getting wary and it would be difficult stealing anymore of his money with a strangling vine. He wasn't very pleasant when angry. And remembered the look on his face when he checked his wallet to try to see how much money he had to buy a gift for his mother. Hn! That was funny! He was missing two hundred he had saved. He immediately questioned Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Poor guy, he then looked desperate, that he the great Youko Kurama had money stolen from him! He had glared at Hiei, he could recall it like yesterday.

Kurama looked at the demon, if looks could kill, the entire district would be dead. "Hiei, do you have anything to do with this?" he nearly yelled. Hiei gave a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding.'

"Kurama, I steal what I need not buy, only in Makai. And even there most of it is stolen. I have no need for your human currency." he said a glare being in his face. Though he was hoping the fox bought it. Didn't the scent change if you lied? And Kurama did have a canine's sense of smell.

Although by his distraught look he could tell he had believed him. "GREAT! How am I going to explain this to 'Kaasan?" He practically shouted to the entire plaza that he was a great thief! He looked like a mad man and went on for about half an hour.

Stupid fox! He preferred less hassle and bought with stolen money so it wasn't a complete lie! He did steal the money not the items. He went in to a store he knew it would have something he like. The inside was completely air-conditioned, he liked that human gizmo. Gizmo? He'd been around Botan to much.

The clerk looked at him suspiciously. Hiei went to the berverage area, he looked, aha! He wouldn't admit it but he liked Gatorade. He picked out a small pack of four sports bottles, fruit punch. And went to the counter and paid for it the clerk seeing the five hundred dollars asked, "Where'd you get the money?"

Hiei glared at him and replied, Kurama's "Kaasan." though that was all that was heard. He looked at his expression and shrugged. "5.20" Hiei paid but thought, '5.20! Last time it was 3.64! Oh well, not my money.' So he kept walking.

Several hours and two Gatorade bottles later...

Finally, The temple! Hiei was covered in sweat and was exhausted. How the hell did humans do this? He usually could cover the entire length of Tokyo with no problem. Was this not his day? Or maybe it was just him... Collapsing outside the door, he tried to catch his breath. He made a great deal of noise for Yukina came out to find a sweating, panting, and exhausted Hiei.

"Hiei! What happened?" She asked looking alarmed. "Were you attacked? Are you hurt? Hiei-san?" She kept asking.

Hiei finally caught his breath. "Just I just walked for five hours without using youki, I'm fine." He said proudly. Yukina immediately calmed down. "Gatorade?" he offered. Yukina smiled, she loved fruit punch!

"Thank you Hiei! I love this! Did you come to see Genkai?" she asked. An innocent gaze in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Genkai? No, I came to see you. Why? Should I go?" he asked pouting. Hee could pout if he wanted to.

She smiled and said. "No, I'm just not visited often so I thought... Do you want to come in? I can cool you down if you want?"

Hiei smiled, this was one of the times he could forget he was the 'forbidden child' and was just Hiei, Yukina's sibling. He shook his head and started to walk in.

Yukina smiled and looked at Hiei, I wish he was my brother, he cares about me and treats me with respect despite the fact he usually acts so cold. I'd be dead if it weren't for him saving me from the dark tournament's falling stones. How nice he is. I hope he's okay. He seems happy not using youki to walk for five hour, and he even gave me his spare Gatorade!

Brother and Sister were very happy and didn't notice the portal opening behind them... Suddenly they both gasped and they fell in total darkness, only onlookers would notice the voices yelling and a bright blue light.

"YUKINA!"

"HIEI!"

The two lost consciousness the last thing they heard was each other calling for the other.

Inuyasha and the team were just walking down a road when there was a sudden gush a power, and bright blue light, every one immediately went into defense positions. They relaxed when they noticed two people were falling! A man dressed in black, and a girl dressed in blue. "AH! Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled for him to catch them.

The hanyou(1/2 demon) went out and caught them, he put them down and noticed that they were the same height. "Do you think they are okay?" Sango asked worried for the two. Inu-yasha nodded. "How far is the village?" Kagome asked those two might still be injured. "Not far? Do you want to take them?" He asked.

Kagome nodded despite the fact that Miroku was looking at them uneasily. But he was on Kirara with Sango and Kagome as they followed Inuyasha to the village as he carried the two.

Ten minutes later...

They had taken them to Kaede's hut and the she was coming from gathering herbs. Miroku though now spoke. "Don't you sense anything odd about them?" he asked when Kaede entered.

The old women stared at them and only thought about there health at the moment. "Aye, but they don't seem to pose a threat. Place a ward as a precaution while I see if they be injured." She ordered. Miroku nodded and set about his task. The other looked on as Kaede saw Hiei's wrapped arm, she started to take the wrapping off thinking he could be hurt.

She was surprised when she saw the dragon tattoo but nothing else. She thought nothing of it see as they were not injured she let them rest after placing the wrapping back to its place.

Half an hour later

Everyone was just talking about what these two could be when they noticed both of them start to wake up. They didn't seem to move much and only did when they started to wake up. "Oh my head..."the blue haired girl said.

"K'so what happened?" The one in black said.

As soon as they noticed they were not in their regular place did they woke the tensed. Alarmed, Sango and Inu-yasha tensed waiting to see if they attacked; the same shade of red eyes stared back at them. "Who are you!" The boy in black snapped.

Kaede stepped up and tried to calm them down. "We found you unconscious and you were brought here to see if ye were injured. We mean you no harm." She said but they came into more realization.

"Excuse me?" The blue haired one asked. 'Glad one of them knows manners' Kagome thought. "But where are we?" Kaede looked at her puzzled.

"You're at our village, child." Both looked as though they would fall.

"Hn! She asked where we are! We can tell we are in a village. Old woman, how far from Tokyo are we!" The one in blacked snapped.

"Hiei-san! Watch you manners, they helped us!" 'Hiei' seemed to soften as she spoke and answered with a: "Hn." She smiled.

Mean while Kagome stared at them. How did they know about Tokyo! "There is no place called Tokyo around here." Kaede said.

"Hiei-san, maybe where in Makai?" She said to him. Hiei regarded the people. "Was it you half-breed that 'saved' us?" he said

"How'd you know I was a hanyou?" Inu-yasha demanded. Sango went for her weapon, "Are you two demons?"

Hiei was about to go for his sword when the girl stopped. "Yes. We're both demons. His name's Hiei and I'm Yukina. We mean no harm. Please excuse him. He doesn't trust people very much." she said smiling.

The grouped relaxed. Miroku looked them over, "May I asked what type of demons you are?" he asked keeping his guard up. He didn't trust strange demons, even if one was very nice and pretty. Yukina looked at them uncertain. "By the way I'm Miroku." Yukina smiled. "

I'm a Koorime." Hiei glared at him noticing him checking out his sister.

"I'm a fire demon human!"

"A fire and ice demon together, isn't that odd?" Shippou asked. Kagome still was quiet she didn't know if she should trust them.

"What's it to you, fox." the demon snapped.

"Well I don't see how. I mean I'm friends with a kitsune, a ferry girl, part-demon, and humans. So why can't I be friends with a fire demon? I even have a twin brother that is a fire demon." Yukina said not seeing as they looked shocked here saying she had a brother that was a FIRE demon!

"How is that possible?" Kaede asked now intrigued. Yukina smiled bitterly, "I rather not speak of it." They nodded it seemed like a tender subject.

Kagome now inquisitive asked. "Hiei-san are you Yukina-san's brother?" Hiei kept his usualy face while Yukina looked at thim and smiled.

"Hiei-san has agreed to look for my brother." She said. Wouldn't Hiei tel her if he was her brother? Unless he didn't know, of course.

Inu-yasha was about to asked why they smelled so alike when Hiei asked. "What type of jewel emits so much energy, girl." He asked Kagome, the room went quiet.


	2. Shikon no tama?

Fire, Ice, Jewels, and Demons

Chapter 2

* * *

The room was silent, only the soft breathing of the occupants heard, tension causing some to breath harsher. There was a quite uncomfortable silence that lasted, what seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was about one complete minute.

Hiei was staring at them with a look of indifference, but he was getting annoyed. They had answered their questions so why didn't they? He just asked a simple question! It was not like he would steal it if it were powerful. He glanced at his sister who was gently smoothing the wrinkles in her kimono.

"Are you going to answer? I'm not going to do anything harmful. We answered your questions." Hiei stated in a monotone even voice. 'Maybe, hanging around that hyper active idiot (Jin) and the ice master wasn't so bad if I picked up a few traits from them that help.' Needless to say, he respected Touya much more than Jin when I came to personality; in power he held both in a view of respect.

The girl in the skirt, looked at her companions, they seemed to be communicating with out talking. So they must know each other quite well, Hiei assumed. A final nod and the girl stood and pulled out a necklace.

Yukina's Point of view-

I looked at Hiei-san and wondered where he learned to keep his voice like that? Since I've known him he always has some expression in his voice. Well, he has been around Touya-san and Jin-kun a lot lately. He must have picked it up. They agreed! I can tell this may end up bloodless! Oh, how wonderful.

This girl has pulled out a necklace with what seems a broken jewel. Even I can tell it has energy and I'm not that strong when it comes to things like energy detection. She's introducing herself oh I better pay attention.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. And this is the . . . Shikon no Tama." Why is she so nervous? I see the Hiei-san doesn't know what it is either.

Normal POV-

The shikon no tama? Was the only thing that Hiei could think of was where had he heard that name before?

Kagome looked at the demons in surprise they looked utterly confused and looked as if they were waiting to be told what it was or trying to figure out what it was. What demon hadn't heard of it? Even the sparse demons in her time knew of it!

Kaede noticed this as well and then found herself facing to non-harmful, to them at least, demons. "What is that?" the girl that had called herself as 'Yukina' asked with the innocence of a child. Hiei nodded while motioning that he was agreeing with the ice demon's question.

Sango looked like she was about to pass out. "Are you saying you've never heard of it?" she still kept her guard up. If they found out they may want it then. Both shook their head, she liked Yukina better since she didn't seem like a fighter. But Hiei was a fighter, she could tell that from years of experience yet there was more to, she sensed that he had to fight to survive instead of becoming one by choice.

Kagome was hesitating but spoke her voice was slightly gingerly. "It's a jewel created from fighting between a good woman, Midoriko and many demons. There was a fierce battle and the woman used all her power to try and destroy the demons. Tragically one had entangled her and both fought, this jewel that contains the four essences of the soul came out of her and within it they continue to fight. But that is it origin, it can be used for both good and evil. (AN:

Thanks for the user who gave me the name!)

"This jewel can grant the bearer great power, the entire thing can turn one like Inu-yasha here into either fully human or demon. Even a small portion can double even triple the power of the user. It was whole but an incident involving a crow demon and my arrow shattered it and now we search for it to restore it and keep it away from evil creatures, human and demons alike." Kagome said her voice filled with a slight hint of regret.

Hiei then looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. There was sudden revelation in his eyes. With that look, Miroku, Sango, and Inu-Yasha tensed. "I thought I've heard it mentioned. I didn't know what it did though." He said his voice half its previous tone. Yukina turned to look at Hiei curiously.

"From who did you here it from Hiei-san?" Yukina asked now curious, she was now sitting here body still tired from what ever had happened to them before. Hiei noting the others tensing decided it was better to explain.

"Mukuro, told me about it but never saw it herself, she had heard about it from older demons that had as they said, 'Crossed realms.' It was to give great power but most demons were too weak and stupid to control it and fell to it as slaves. Then, Kurama, who had in fallen into a trap that send him to another dimension, he said it was very much the same as the ningenkai except there were demons, no makai or reikai. He spent about twenty years there, he had heard about it but spent most of the time trying to get back (which he obviously did). Said he tried to steal it once but met up with a 'miko who didn't know her place'. But that was around five hundred years ago. Wait! That means we've." he couldn't finish it the tone of his voice held surprise, anger, and shock.

Yukina had absorbed it and finished, "…we've crossed dimensions!"

All the others could do was have the expressions of shock and amusement as the twins fainted with a THUD!


	3. Dreams

Fire, Ice, Jewels, and Demons

Chapter 3!

Tried to fix for errors, if you see one tell me please.

* * *

Kagome stared slightly shocked at their tale, well more of an explanation but who cared? At least they didn't want the jewel, if that was true then she was sure by all means that Hiei would have attacked her or Sango or Miroku. They did have a few shards; it was theirs.

Kaede was the first to react see if they had any injury, to their head from the fall. That was a very loud thud, seeing as a few villagers came to ask if there was a problem. Inu Yasha was bored; he was poking both the demons to see if anything 'fun' happened. Sango and Miroku wisely chose to sit on the opposing side of the room incase something did happen.

Shippo was playing with a game boy that Kagome had brought. He'd been freaked out at first and thought that the people and creatures in there were trapped and real until Kagome had to explain it to him that they were nothing but data and electronics. He, of course, was confused and Kagome had explained the whole 'electrical-data-technology' thing.

Poor Kagome, she had to learn to nearly all the entire history of it and how some of it works. Surprisingly she had learned it in less than a week and remembered, but of course when needed it take her a while. Shippo had then taken a liking to technology. What was the reason behind her long explanation? Shippo would not stop bothering her every time she was near him. How where they to find the jewel shards with him pestering all the time?

Kagome got up and looked at her clock, it was nearing nightfall, and they were close to the well maybe she could go home tonight. She glanced at the demons and noticed at a very bored half-demon with the 'I wish I had something to do' look. She pulled out a large yellow backpack; she started to rummage in it. Everyone not having anything to do, minus Shippo looked at her, she was pulling out many items.

She pulled out a book on modern day Japan and all its sights, along with a dictionary. She'd taught Inu Yasha some modern day reading and 'updating' which was easier since he could read. Shippo was learning to read through the game boy, most of the things Kagome brought were RPG's, which required reading. Inu Yasha was looking at the book of Japan before he snatched it and the dictionary he had no idea what some of the words meant.

Inu Yasha glared at the other amused humans, so what if he had a hobby of reading about the modern day, err futuristic sights and country. At least he didn't look like an idiot when he went to get Kagome, the first time he'd gone he would have freaked out if it weren't the fact Kagome might have died.

Kagome was still rummaging through her bag and started on some homework she would turn in tomorrow seeing as they were so close to the well. Kirara was between Sango and Miroku, Sango having near fallen asleep was 'protected' by Kirara from the monk's lecherous hands. Boy, what would her teacher's say if they met Miroku, when they spoke about the monks in the past being amenable and generous etc. Math, why'd she have to pull this above all? Sigh, oh well it looked like it would be a while until those demons woke up.

00 Dream thing-sequence

Sango was staring at Hiei, who was staring at something in his hands; she tried to obtain a better angle of perception. She caught him staring with wonder at the complete Shikon no Tama that was glowing in his hands. His eyes were wide and held some innocent curiosity, she then spotted a blurry image of a woman, and the image was barely visible.

The woman was moving toward her, Sango stared as the women became slightly more visible and Yukina was suddenly with her companion staring at the jewel with fear but more in wonder. The woman in front of her was very blurry, like a 'hologram' she had seen in one of the games on the gameboy. She was wearing a kimono and looked like Yukina to some degree but held an atmosphere of dismay and melancholy.

She pointed to both the demons and started to speak, at first the words in audible but gaining strength with each word. She kept repeating the words "My children." until Sango was looking at her confused.

"What about your children?" Sango finally spoke her voice cautious. The woman looked at her and pointed to the Shikon no Tama.

"In your journey they shall aid you." She looked at Sango, her eyes with utmost trust and confidence. Her eyes were shining with tears. "The children of fire and ice please help them return home. The key shall shine when the four souls are restored to one." She stared at Sango. Embracing her in a hug as the image of Hiei and Yukina disappeared and met with the memory her losing her family."

Sango was starting to feel misery over take her but then it faded as the women continued. "Brother and sister torn by tragic events, each unique." Sango turned her view past her and saw a small child being thrown off a cliff before it disappeared swiftly. The woman looked at her and smiled grimly. "Reunite them in truth with out a word and you shall be again with your brother."

Sango looked at the woman shocked, she had to do what to get Kohaku back! The woman put an ice-cold finger on her lips. "Not a word to them, if you do as I plead, then I shall guarantee your brothers protection." The woman was fading,

"Wait! What's your name?" Sango yelled at the figure. The image smiled and pulled out a gem, wrapping it in her hand, "Hina." Sango was about to ask something when an ice-cold draft blew in her face.

Sango awoke gasping.

End of dream-thing

The room stared at Sango concerned, she was sweating and looking a bit shaken. Sango stared at her hand; one was holding something. Opening it she was surprised into seeing the gem from the dream. There was not a single word she could utter but getting up she walked out of the room. She was trying to maintain her own calm appearance. The demons that she had seen were still asleep and she was glad she needed time to think.

Two hours later:

Kagome had long returned to the well. Miroku had gone to the room that he would sleep in. Only Kaede and Inu Yasha had stayed for there was not enough room to spread out. Inu Yasha noticed the fire demon waking up, he looked at him warily as her got up. He looked around trying to figure out where he was when suddenly he recalled and growled.

Spotting Inu Yasha, Hiei growled at him merely for being in a bad mood. This was going to be very odd relationship indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire, Ice, Jewels, and Demons Chapter 4!

Again this is edited for grammatical and story line errors, if you spot any please inform me so changes may immediately occur. On to the story!

Ningenkai/Yu-yu-hakusho realm

Shuuichi Minamino a.k.a. Youko Kurama or just Kurama, depending on who you were, was on his family's annual vacation trip. Now his family included a new sibling and paternal figure, excluding the fact he remember his own father and was at least a millennium older than both, with himself an his mother were in the forest on a camping trip. Days like this made him feel normal, which he tired to be by the standards of humans.

"Shuuichi!" Shiori Hatanaka called from her son, who by all genetic odds of having two Japanese parents was a redheaded green-eyed child. Boy did the doctors have a field day when he was born but he being the only child like that in the hospital was easily identified. Shiori looked at her son that was running toward her; she chuckled when he lost his balance by nearly tripping on a concealed rock. Her son was a smiling and dressed in a white long sleeved button up shirt, with a pair of jeans.

"Yes, Okaasan?" he asked, his voice trying to hide his embarrassment. Kurama was getting the feeling that soon something would disrupt his trip and it would be back to the Reikai Tentei. He tried to act as normal as possible. He grinned as he saw his stepbrother fall into the lake after catching a fish which he lost as he fell.

"Shuuichi, would you go get some fire wood? Kazuya wants to cook on an open fire." She looked to her left, "After you fish your brother out of the lake." She laughed lightly at her joke. (Joke being on the fishing as the younger boy had been fishing.)

Kurama laughed, and nodded, he jogged to the lake seeing his brother trying to get up but only falling on his rump.

"Shuuichi, shut up! This isn't funny! I can't get up without falling!" Kurama ran and walked carefully in the water to the area where Shuuichi was, he offered a hand, which was taken. Shuuichi Hatanaka glared at his brother but was glad he could get up.

"Just, be careful Shuu-chan you could get hurt falling on something. Now I'm going to get firewood." Kurama said as hel ed his brother to dry land and went into the forest. He was gather good pieces of wood when he heard a familiar voice.

"Kurama! Kurama!" Ah, the blue haired grim reaper/assistant to the Reikai Tentei was flying down, screaming his name quite loud near his family. "Kurama-kun!" Kurama was slightly agitated by this and had the look of 'why me?' to the sky. He turned and showed he heard.

"What is it Botan?" he asked in a calm voice. Botan gulped lightly she had only heard that tone when he was fighting which meant she had done something a bit to loud or obvious, maybe both.

"Um, Kurama-kun it seems that well… How should I put this?" she thought for a moment and thought the straightest answer would be best. "Hiei-san and Yukina are missing and it seems that they are the only ones and there are little clues on whom or what took them." There that was easy.

Kurama sigh why did something always happen when all of a sudden. "Okay, what do you me to do? Did you tell Yusuke and the idio-I mean Kuwabara!" He really needed to stop hanging around Hiei, if he was found. That was not a good thing, Hiei was his best friend.

Botan nodded and replied, "Can you check out the place they were last seen, you have better sensory something than they do, I forgot what Koenma- sama told me what it was. But you could pick up something the others couldn't." Botan just left with this to leave a clearly frustrated kitsune- human.

Kurama walked the camp where his family was. "Err, 'Kaasan, Otousan I need to go back home. It is an emergency." He could tell they did not approve.

Shiori frowned, that happened a lot recently emergencies would start coming up suddenly and sometimes he wouldn't come home for days or even weeks. Sometimes she saw he was hurt, and this always concerned her. It hurt her that her only son couldn't trust her enough to tell her what was going on, but now she was determined to find out what this emergency was. Maybe that would get a start to the truth later. Her husband frowned and was about to say yes out of habit but she stopped him.

"No." That was her answer, unless he told her what was going on. Shuuichi looked shocked, she had never objected before! He was about to protest, "No is no. Unless you tell us what is so important." She was not going to falter on this now.

Kurama couldn't believe it his own mother had never objected! Why this all of a sudden, his best friend and his sister were missing and they could be tortured as they spoke or worse, dead! So he told her they truth. "It's important! Hiei and Yukina are missing! No one knows where they could be! They need my help." He told them trying to keep his voice near somewhat calm.

Shiori was shocked Hiei was an odd boy but nice in his own way and her son's best friend. She'd seen Yukina before, she was sure they were related, both the same height, if you didn't count Hiei's hair and both had red eyes. She was a sweet girl how could someone done this! They both had come to their home when it was raining and she had seen their height from the fact his hair was plastered down by the water and stuck on his head and was besides the girl.

"Oh, that is serious! Well get there as soon as we can, isn't that right dear?" she said, her voice worrisome. Kurama nodded but didn't want them to worry and he could get there faster.

"I can get there on my own, don't worry we'll find them I just have to go, now." Shiori nodded but knew her son was responsible and reliable. "Bye I will see you guys later." He dropped the wood and ran to the road when he was out of sight; Youko Kurama appeared and dashed to the last location, Genkai's Temple, Botan having told him the location.

Lair of Naraku /Inu-Yasha's realm

Naraku sat in his palace smirking the villain's smirk and laughed. "Perfect, with that wench gone they won't notice me coming. And that will give me, Naraku, the chance to steal those idiot's jewel shard no matter small it will give me, Naraku, more power!" Naraku starts laughing evilly, his laughter echoing in the building. He grins and summons lesser youkai (demons) for battle.

Location: Kaede's Village

Inu-Yasha the half-breed was what seemed a glaring contest with the fire demon. Hiei seemed to be winning, as he didn't even twitch with the urge to blink. Kaede was preparing dinner seeing as they had woken up. She sighed and smiled at their behavior. Yukina seemed to have the same tolerance as Hiei as she was staring at them staring at each other and she too hadn't blinked. (AN: Remember they tortured Yukina with a lot a methods and she didn't cry? Therefore she must have a great tolerance and will.)

"DEVIL!" Someone suddenly screamed from the village. Inu-Yasha blinked at this sudden intrusion and panic was everywhere, his senses could pick it up. Hiei was startled but didn't blink; neither did Yukina that was odd. He turned and was suddenly aware his binding was gone he reached and placed them back on quickly. He reached for his sword which was still in its sheath. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air, blood, demons, malice, fear, terror, and Naraku!

"Naraku! He's behind this!" Inu-Yasha grabbed his sword and ran out side, only to be greeted by Naraku or a puppet and a horde of demons. Miroku ran out, his senses suddenly shocked aware out of the daze he was in from the sudden shock of being awakened. Inu-Yasha looked for Sango only to see her on Kirara fitting the demons off. She was in her kimono, not her exterminator outfit; she had too been caught off guard.

"Sango! Try to come this way!" Miroku yelled, he hoped that he was heard over the demons snarls, villagers' yells screams and death cries. Sango rushed toward them advancing slowly. 'Damn it! If only Kagome was here we could have seen this earlier!' Inu-Yasha thought.

Hiei snarled, he could hear and smell the youkai here all nothing more than beasts. Yukina was looking frightened; she wasn't a fighter she could stand up against an E or D level Youkai but not more than one or two. Especially when one's power was near S class!

Kaede was startled; she had thought that he wouldn't be this frightful when angered or raged. At that was what she saw he was irritated. His sister was in danger no way in the hells would he let her get injured while he was here.

"Yukina, old woman try to be careful, I am going out to fight." He saw Yukina nod and he unsheathed his sword. Kaede still looked hesitant. "I'm going to prove you can trust me." He stated clearly. Kaede was about to speak when he was just...gone.

"Hiei-san..." Yukina whispered.

Outside

Inu-Yasha had glared at Naraku. "You bastard! I'm going to rip your lungs out!" Naraku currently had the three children in his clutches. Sango had managed to get next to them and was worried what was going to happen to the children. None of them dared attack.

"Oh, you will and when? After they're dead?" Naraku laughed, he tightened his grip on the children, which were in his tentacle like arms. The children screamed and he grinned, enjoying it immensely. He smiled and let go only to tighten it again, his sadistic grin only terrifying them more.

"NO!" Inu-Yasha could sense that they weren't going to last much longer. And then they were gone... the tentacles had been cut off and the children disappeared. Naraku and Inu-Yasha were shocked were did they go. Suddenly Hiei was next to him, with the children! The children ran to their parents' that were behind them terrified of nearly losing them and elated that they were now safer. The families ran off to a sanctuary.

"You..." Naraku was enraged, who the hell did he think he was! "You're going to pay for that! No one gets away with making a mockery of me!"

"Hn! You think you scare me!" Hiei laughed before betting into a fighting stance. "You and your army are pathetic. I've been around worse than you and trust me when I say I know you're not that tuff." He smirked, "You're using that jewel to get more powerful, the shikon no tama! You have no true power weakling." Suddenly he was gone, growls of pain and howling were heard, and half the demons under Naraku's fell into pieces before the rest fell. Hiei appeared not even exerting himself, a smile on his face.

Naraku was enraged, how he dare insult his power and destroy his minions! "Who are you?" he asked, he wouldn't show he was getting to him. Hiei smirked.

"Hiei Jaganshi." Naraku glared.

"Well lets see how, you like being burned alive!" He shot fire at his, every one scattered except Hiei, and he came out unharmed, laughing.

"A fire demon wouldn't be a fire demon if fire harmed him." Naraku snarled and threw ice at him, Hiei grinned and showed not one sign to being affected.

"Why doesn't this affect you!" he yelled.

"I'm stronger than to be affected by a bit of ice." He ran and slammed his sword straight through his Naraku, the body disappeared and a doll came out. It was calm.

Hiei said, glaring at the doll. "Is he the enemy?" he asked.

Inu-Yasha nodded; startled that he had gotten rid of them so fast. "The real one must be more powerful if he could do all that from a distance." He turned and faced them. "I'm willing to help you in exchange of getting me and my sis-friend home."

Sango's POV

He's going to help in order to get home. I have to help; I can't get Kohaku back without help. Oh, Hina, I'm going to help your children reveal each other, I promise. Sango smiled.

"Hiei-san, I sure we'd be honored to have your help, after all someone as yourself doesn't seem to offer help everyday." Sango said trying to sound truly honored.

"Hn." He said before turning and heading back into the hut, of Kaede, that was down the road.

Change of view

I'm worried but I shouldn't be. He's capable of taking care of himself. What is that? It is glowing and dark violet. It's coming this way! Lady Kaede doesn't see it why? Ah, it hit me and it burns! It's hot, I don't like real hot. I feel different. I stare at Lady Kaede. She is looking at me oddly. I smile and shrug it off. I feel like I forgot something, I was searching for someone. Oh, well. Oh, Hiei–san's coming back. He looks slightly tired. Didn't I want to him to be my brother? Why would I want that? I don't have a brother, I'm a koorime, and I probably meant he is like a brother to me. I'm hungry! I can't wait to eat! No one was killed! When we get back, I'm going home. And telling Hiei-san he is my brother in the relationship we have formed. Somehow Keiko thinks tutoring me is important and I'm a fast learner! That is what she says. She thinks I can pass the entire test sthat will give me the equivalents to academic grades and should go to collage if I plan to live in the Ningenkai. I think I will take her advice. Or I should stay at the temple, which ever I want. I'll see.


	5. Hiei, a dream and a loss

Fire, Ice, Jewels, and Demons

Chapter 5

Hiei sat looking at the sky, it was dark and he had the suspicion that something had happened to his sister. He sat back and looked at the sky; this just had to happen to him didn't it? After all that happened to him, it still wasn't enough?

He sighed and had nagging thoughts of what if. What if the Reiki Tentei got called on an assignment? What if Mukuro had an assignment? What if someone got killed? What if they never got back? That thought had him worried, he had gotten used to the ningenkai's state and he didn't want to wait 500 years to get use to it again. Or find out how it came to be.

One of the girls, Kagome, she had modern clothing, did that mean that she was from the modern era? How'd she come here? He groaned inwardly so many questions and little answers.

He had the feeling the sooner he beat or help beat this Naraku, the sooner he and Yukina would be able to get home. He heard someone walking toward him, he grabbed the sheath end of his sword, but let go when he saw it was Yukina and that girl, Sango.

"Hiei-san! Do you want dinner?" Yukina asked a plate of food in her hands and another in Sango's. Deciding food was better than nothing, he nodded. Sango left the food on the ground and went back toward the hut. Yukina gave him the bowl and got the other, "Do you mind if I eat with you Hiei-san?" 

Hiei shook his head, looking at the food he tasted it, hadn't this been instant ramen? "Okay," Yukina settled down next to him. "Hiei-san?" He gave her a "hm?" with a mouthful of ramen. "Do you think we can help them? I mean you can but I can't do anything other than a couple of attacks and healing."

He swallowed, "Of course you can help." he sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Doing something is better than nothing, most people don't do something instead they do nothing." She smiled and took another bite of her food.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Yukina humming a tune occasionally and looking at the sky. Near the end of their meal Yukina finally said. "Do you want to know something Hiei-san?" He looked at her and nodded. "I like the Ningen-kai better than Koorime Island (I forgot the name so just work with me!). Everyone there thinks they are better than the rest of the world. And the whole, male's are evil thing really gets on my nerves. I don't think males are evil, I mean the people we met so far are evil and not all of them are guys!" Hiei nodded looking at his empty bowl. 

Yukina got up and took the bowls, "Are you going to sleep outside?" He nodded jumping back in the tree. Yukina waved and walked toward the hut, "Good night Hiei-san!"

He nodded and said a faint, "Good night Yukina."

Next day

Kagome looked at the well, it was Sunday so she could go without missing school but tomorrow she did have school. Sighing she jumped in and came out in the Feudal Era. She noticed something was different around the village as she got closer. Had there been an attack?

Noticing that there was nothing she could do even if there was she walked to Kaede's hut. She noticed that the sun was barely going up and that there was a figure in a tree. Looking closer she saw it was one of the strangers. He looked peaceful and didn't seem at all dangerous but knew looks could be deceiving.

Walking in the hut, she noticed that the girl, Yukina, was sleeping near a wall her hair falling over her face, seeming to have gotten out of her ribbon that held it. She noticed Inu-Yasha was up and staring at her annoyed. Glaring at him, she got her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar, throwing it at him he smirked and waved nodded his thanks. Kaede seemed to be out at the shrine, Miroku and Sango were still asleep, Kirara was between them making sure that Miroku didn't pull anything on her Mistress.

Something must have woken Yukina as she looked around a bit afraid. Shaking her head, she smiled at Kagome and fixed the area she had slept in. She went to tidy her hair, pulling out a comb and the ribbon for her hair. 

Shippo came in bouncing energetically with Kaede several minutes later. It seemed she had gotten more food supplies. Kagome, out of habit started to help Kaede with the food. It seemed it was going to be a peaceful morning.

Mid-afternoon

They were traveling; Yukina and Hiei seemed to be keeping up despite the amount they had traveled. Hiei not bothered by the head and neither was she but she seemed to be getting tired. They hadn't seen demon or person for miles.

The hoped they hadn't gotten lost. Might as well hope they find something.

Mid-night

Nothing in their way today, at least nothing demonic. Quiet and peaceful they had enjoyed their day, talking about this and that. Learning a bit more of their new traveling companions. It seemed Yukina and Hiei were the same age but it seemed they were a couple of months apart

Hiei seemed to keep to himself while Yukina talked happily with them. Inu-Yasha tried to question Hiei on what their world was like but ended up with a lot of Hns. He did get a few word responses. Mainly on what the differences were in world, such as demons and humans didn't mix so easily. There seemed to be realms of residence of certain beings. Demons mainly stayed in Makai, Humans in the Ningenkai, and souls and others such as ferry girls in Reiki. They'd been interested to learn that there had been a Meiki but that it was gone now. How, he or Yukina wouldn't say.

They had set up camp in a small clearing. Shippo had long ago fallen asleep, Kagome carrying him in her arms. Yukina didn't seem to be use to camping, but she put up with it. Hiei got up on a tree limb and a "Hn. Good night Yukina." Later he left them alone. Yukina settled at the bottom of the tree Hiei chose as it seemed she could relax there. Inu-yasha sat against a tree with the tensaiga ready to use. Everyone else got into normal, for the time being ignoring their guests.

Dream sequence

Hiei looked around, everything was so dark, it seemed like he was in a cup of hot cocoa as that was what the movement looked like. He couldn't describe it any other way to himself with out saying 'swirl-y' which sounded childish.

Hiei was dressed in his normal outfit, but he lacked any weapons other than what he had in abilities, didn't he always carry his sword? He looked around the 'swirl-y' stuff was becoming forms.

"…and that is how we shall recover that fragment from the human without drawing the attention of those fools." That voice… whose was it again? "We have to be careful about those new comers. But I think we can put one to use…" The forms were still blurry but becoming clearer. He knew that voice, Naruto? Narito? Na..something hell why not just say his name is Nacho, Hiei. He said to himself.

He snickered, Nacho that would be hilarious if he did encounter someone with the name Nacho. He'd wonder what intelligence their parents had or if the moron had named himself. Though he had encountered a Fish and Salty, those were their real names. Evidently their parents had been a little insane. 

Shrugging he started to focus on the images, maybe he could get them clear enough to tell what they were. Hey, that was working! Smiling he frowned when he saw who it was and what they were talking about. Naraku that had been his name, he remembered now.

"Find out anything you can on this demon Hiei and that other power I sensed in the human's hut." Naraku said, his voice sliding like poison in his ears. Why'd him? Well he knew why, but still…it had been so peaceful for the Rekei Tentei too…

Growling he continue to hear the discussion, but he still wondered how he had gotten this dream or is it vision? Memory? Oh who cared, this could be beneficial…

They continued talking about this village and a man named Toji. The village was at least sixty miles from the main rivers, which he had now idea was. A small stream that shaped of a small barrier around the village was shaped like a crescent moon, though a small piece was missing attaching the land to the main part.

They discussed a jewel fragment, that was familiar…jewel fragment…Oh that was the Shikon no tama! This man Toji had a shard of the jewel. It seemed they would attack at the new moon as it was safest not to draw attention. WHAM!

End of Dream sequence

Hiei woke up clutching his forehead; something had caused the Jagan to react, in a rather painful manner. He hissed, damn this hurt. The burning seemed to increase as his thoughts kept turning to the dream. Maybe someone had come into his mind? That as the only way the Jagan would react like this, to destroy the intrusion. The burning was ebbing away.

Pulling his hand away from his forehead, he noted that there was blood on his hand… He pulled off his bandana, it was soaked in blood. Touching his head, he noted that the Jagan was closed, it was only open if he wanted it to be. He could go around without a bandana and still have the jagan closed. (I'm just basing this on a scene I saw where Hiei kept his Jagan closed without the bandana for a bit. I just need this for the story so just deal!) He felt where his Jagan was, wait this felt different.

Touching his forehead again he tried to open the Jagan…It wouldn't. Again he tried it still didn't respond. Not knowing what was going on he tried to use another on of its ability, it wouldn't work… A sense of dread was occurring in him, his Jagan was gone… He was left to be normal. Was his power level still the same?

He searched for his energy. It seems he had the same but it was different, not what he was use to but it was still there… Damn, this was going to change things.

He looked at the binding on his arms, undoing them, to his surprise the dragon was still there but it didn't seem the same either. It was his dragon but yet it wasn't… He'd suspect it still react he same but it would be hell trying to summon him.

Damn it, where was Kurama when you needed him he could probably help him figure out what was going on.

Oh, well first thing first, this man named Toji…


	6. Lucky Day

Fire, Ice, Jewels, and Demons

Chapter 6 My Lucky day

Hiei stared out the over the sleeping village, his had cleaned the blood off his, now slightly pink, headband. He growled what caused his Jagen to disappear? Hell, was that even possible?

Great, he thought to himself. I'm stuck in another dimension, 500 years in the PAST, and now I have to learn how to reuse my powers. My day can not get any worse. He thought. Oh yes it can, his mind taunted him. Did that mean he was a hypocrite? Since his mind was part of himself? Why am I thinking about this? He snapped at himself.

"I'm insane." He muttered.

"Could've fooled me shorty." A so annoyingly new but familiar voice said. Turning he stared at the half breed.

"Oh look, some one let their dog out." He snarled, he wasn't' in the mood for this.

"Geez, PMS-ing?" He teased; of course he wouldn't say that in front of an actual female since he'd learned the hard way.

Hiei stared dumbly. "PMS-ing?" his mind suddenly got a drunk Yusuke explaining Keiko's mood as pms and he recoiled internally inside as he failed to remembered what that was.

Flashback

Hiei stared at the two humans and two demon-humans (Kurama is human in his red headed body but he's not fully is he?) drinking their umpteenth bottle of sake. "Hn. You will all regret this in the morning." He had said calmly.

A slightly drunk Kurama laughed. His face a bit red, "Ah come on Hiei! This is a time to celebrate. Do enjoy yourself." He snorted.

"I am." 'Watching yourselves making idiots out yourselves.' He added mentally. Keiko had been slightly irritable and he wondered what had occurred to have her in such a mood.

As if reading his thoughts Yusuke laughed and said. "She's PMS-ing" This resulted in a fist in his face. "Sheesh Keiko! I bet if you trained your Reiki and stuff you'd be one hell of a fighter!" he laughed.

A (now) drunk Keiko left with a "humph!"

"PMS?" he asked.

All the remaining members laughed. "Hiei my friend let me introduce to you a frightening fact about ningen (human) females." Kurama said as all three cornered him and proceeded to explain and 'hopefully' scar their friend. (Well they were drunk, he thought)

End of Flash back

Hiei had since had a semi new view about humans. IF humans had let their females be warriors he wondered how they world would have turned out. (Well their world at least) There were a few exceptions about the girls not fighting rule. Female ningens were a mystery...

"Do I look female to you?" he replied. Smirking he went closer to him and said. "Although with your looks I'd be surprised if some one didn't confuse you for a repulsive one." With that he left to the hut.

"HEY!"

"Hn!" he called back, laughing internally.

An hour later

Hiei had explained the dream to them, but leaving the part about him losing his jagan, he really didn't think that would really help the matter. So, Kagome pulled out a map of Japan (physical) as a political one really wouldn't help them in this time. They looked for two main and see if they could find anything that looked almost like a moon.

Hiei on the other hand just 'ran' off to check out the area to see if maybe there were any rivers that might lead to the village. He found one river but not a second one. But who said they were next to each other? He went inward for what he thought was the second and found no village but checked finding nothing. He went back and ran the opposite direction, to his surprise he fell, face first into a stream.

Was he really that different without the stupid eye? He then noted that it really wasn't his fault; there was an immediate fall that was not visible because of the overgrown vegetation.

He swam to the edge, he got out, and he was now soaked and covered in mud. "Today's just my lucky day, isn't it." He grumbled to himself. Pulling himself out, he walked to a see if he could find some where to take some of the mud off.

He couldn't find a suitable place, frustrated he sat down on some overgrown, healthy and clean grass. Hiei sat there flinging the mud to the where the stream was for a couple of minutes until he heard a noise.

A girl the appeared in to view, she was wearing a quite patched kimono. She looked around mid-twenties and was carrying a pot that was slightly chipped on the top.

She looked a bit tired but proceeded to get water from the stream with a smile. Hiei stared at the human, 'Was there a village around here?'

She pulled back the pot once water had gone in and was heading back when she suddenly spotted something (not him). She gasped loudly, dropping the pot she started to run in his direction. He saw what she was running from, a demon, well another one that is. This one looked like it liked to eat humans judging from its grin and appearance.

The demon had a large upper body, its arms bulky and muscled, and its head looking small but was only because of the wide shoulder length. It had a mouth full of sharp looking canines and shorter sharp teeth that were yellow. It had two slits for its nostrils; its eyes were a solid crimson red. The torso consisted of spikes out of the vertebra, a 'small waist' and to finish off two legs that bent forward like a man's but the feet had three digits with claws that were quite ugly. Its entire body was an ugly yellowish color.

The woman was running, though the kimono limited the distance of the stride and she couldn't run properly and fast. The thing was gaining on her. She spotted him. "RUN!" Hiei stared at her for a second; she wanted him to run... they usually asked for help.

Humans were odd in general. Looking at the monster then the woman he pulled his sword out and charged the beast. The woman gasped when in several seconds the monster was in several sized pieces. It was then that she noticed the red eyes he had, "Demon..." she was unsure what to make of Hiei.

Not really caring what she thought of him as long as she didn't scream her head off and be annoying he asked, "Is there a village around here with two rivers or streams creating a barrier around the village?" he kept his voice neutral and firm.

She nodded absently, what did he want with her village? "Has a demon recently attacked the village?" She shook her head. "Hn. Is there a man named Toji there with a fragment of a jewel?"

The woman, Aiko, now was a bit worried. Toji was her cousin; he had a shard of the shikon no tama. Did this demon want it? And how did it know her cousin's name?

Getting annoyed from falling in a stream and getting muddy, chopping a demon that really didn't smell good, and now talking with a woman you just saved and was been not verbally responding.

"Is there?" He asked calmly, he really didn't want to scare the woman. She nodded more out of fear.

"He...is my cousin." Aiko was expecting the demon to now kidnap her and exchange her for the jewel.

"He is in danger." And with that he was gone. Aiko ran to the village but not before whispering

"Thank you..."

Hiei reappeared in to the group who were camping now but it seemed Inu Yasha had sensed him coming, not know it was him. WHAM! His fist collided with his face. Hiei grasped his nose; that was not something he expected.

Hiei looked odd to Yukina, he was angry, without his bandana, (where was that anyways?), and he was a bit red in the face holding his nose. He yelled in a very un-Hiei-like "BAKA!" and slammed his fist at Inu Yasha who dodged. This caused him to lose his balance and fall ungracefully on his rear end. Now Hiei looked a bit pathetic with his soaking and muddy clothes clutching his nose and a look of rage and surprise on his face.

Glaring, he got up and snarled at the mutt. "I have found the area near the village and I saved a woman from becoming food who oddly enough was the man's (Toji) cousin."

Miroku who was resisting the urge to laugh (and grope Yukina) said in a calm voice, "Did in your dre-vision, in your vision did you know when they were going to attack?"

"The new Moon, that Nacho gay said the new moon." He then realized what he said that nacho GAY not guy gay, what the hell?

Every one burst out laughing. Hiei turned red, "I meant Naraku GUY." He stormed off to clean his cloak in a clearing away from his humiliation.

Every one of the Inu-gang stopped laughing, the new moon, did Naraku know when Inu Yasha was human? Yukina mearly went after her 'brother'.

"Hiei-san!" he turned to her. "Onii-san!" He froze, what did she just call him? Did she find out? "Hiei-san, do you mind if I call you Onii-san? You are like one of the brothers I never had." He nodded, she at least thought of him as a brother, that was at least something to him, she thought as him as family. (Which he was, but she didn't know that.)

"Are you alright Hiei-san?" He nodded, his face was still red. "You sure?" He nodded again this time with a hint of annoyance on his face.

"So how was your day?" She asked.

"Lucky."

End of chapter


	7. Toji's Jewel

Fire, Ice, Demons, and Jewels

Chapter 7: Toji's jewel

Yay, I'm interested in this fic again!

Disc: I own none of the canon characters to the shows/manga.

* * *

Kagome and the gang followed Hiei, the shorter demon were blazing with fury at all of them. No one dared to even go near him closer than a few feet; he'd insult or threaten to do bodily harm if they did, all except for Yukina. Kagome thought maybe they'd known each other long enough for him not to insult her with out it being an insult to him as well.

It was the following day, yesterday Hiei had spent the day cleaning away from the group, Inu Yasha had tried to get him to move on faster but Hiei avoided him every time. The demon could move faster than anyone of them. Hiei had glared at Inu Yasha although his nose had healed, he still did not seem to forgive the half-breed.

It was midday when they arrived to the village; it was small but well cared for. It was clear that the local lord did not bother the village much but they did not seem to be the richest either. Children were helping in the fields but they seemed to be nearing their teens, most likely learning their future jobs.

Having not seen a peaceful village for a while Kagome took in the historical view, this was what the books were talking about, a normal non-mystical infested village. There didn't even seem to be a priestess or priest near by. She didn't even sense the jewel, had the demon been wrong? Had this been the wrong village?

They were being watched by the villagers as they passed, Sango noted, especially the three demons. Hiei could pass as human except for his eyes; the shade of red gave away his race. Yukina did look human except for the fact that her hair was blue-ish, and her eyes were red. Although the demon was very pleasant, she was certain most humans would not harm her.

The villagers crowded around them, a man with a sword at his side approached them. He kept his hand on his sword hilt but made no other threatening gesture. The man looked to be in his forties, his black hair streaked with gray and white, his eyes worn with lines of hard and good times. He wore a blue patched hakama, it was once very expensive but now no more than a few yen.

He wearily eyed them, "What are you demons doing in our village?" he said keeping his eyes on Hiei and Inu Yasha. Yukina smiled at him a sweet smile full of innocence, saying they weren't doing anything wrong. He still kept his arm on the hilt of the sword but waited for an answer. Miroku decided to answer.

"We are here looking for the man with the shard of the sacred jewel, he is in danger."

The man narrowed his eyes, the hand on the sword gripping it tighter.

"Do you think I'd tell you? You travel with demons!" He hissed.

Hiei glared at him. "Idiot, you'll die if you don't tell us." He said with narrowed eyes. "Your village is going to be attacked on the new moon."

The man seemed taken back but held his ground, a group of villagers behind him, weapons at the ready. "By who? You?"

Kagome stepped forward, holding the small bottle holding the few shards of the jewel since Kikyo's theft. "We are looking to reassemble the jewel. A demon named Naraku is looking for the jewel as well. He is the one who is going to attack your village on the new moon." She hoped they didn't go on to argue.

The man looked at her intensely, "Are you the priestess who broke the jewel in the first place?" Kagome felt herself sweating, yep trust the news to get around.

"Hey, it wasn't as it I wanted to break the jewel! A demon had stolen it, I merely tried to get it back!" She defended herself, her eyes narrowing.

The man signaled for someone to come, a woman who looked at least ten years younger approached. "Aiko, are any of these people the one who saved you?" The woman looked them over before pointing to Hiei. "Why did you save my cousin, demon?" he asked Hiei.

"Why not?" he shot back. "She seemed like a fairly decent human, most of you cower when in danger and ask for help. She tried to warn me while she was running even though she would not have made it."

The man let go of the sword and bowed. "My name is Toji; I am the one you are looking for. The jewel has been sent off to the mountains for protection."

Kagome and the others were rushed into a small but modest hut. The woman, Aiko, sat next to them a smile on her worn features. "Would any of you mind helping me with dinner later?" She asked an embarrassed looked on her face. "I cannot cook for all of you if you stay for dinner."

Sango nodded, "Of course, you weren't expecting guests, and it's natural." The woman smiled at the understanding. Kagome smiled.

"I have some food that can be made in a jiffy too!" She said thinking about instant noodles and ramen. Aiko seemed confused but nodded anyways.

"If you'll excuse me," Aiko said leaving to another room in the small hut. Toji sat in the main room the other's around him.

"I apologize for my caution; it is just that we have been attacked on many occasions since I came across the jewel."

"How did you come upon it?" Miroku asked, Yukina and Hiei sat against the wall, both quiet.

"I was hunting in the woods, when I came across a deer; I shot at it with my bow when it turned. The creature was not normal; it had been consumed by the evil that was in the jewel. I managed to kill it only after I had gotten to a ledge beyond it's jumping range. The range had increased; it took my entire quiver of arrows to bring it down. I believe it is only due to me shooting the thing off with a tuff of meat and flesh that it died. The creature fell after the jewel was separated." He held up an arm, pulling back the sleeve showed a bandaged forearm, "As you can see I did not leave unscathed." Blood could still be seen through the bandages."

Yukina stood up and approached Toji, "May I look at that? I can heal slightly." She explained in a kind voice.

Toji paused but nodded, the others let them be as the man unwrapped the bandages from his arm. The flesh had been torn and looked painful; Yukina frowned when she saw a bit of bone. Bringing up her hands she closed her eyes and took a small breath. The others stared at her, they had seen some of Hiei's power but not of Yukina. The demon's hand came over the wound.

A small glow appeared over the flesh as she opened her eyes. Toji tried not to tense as the wound's flesh repaired and numbed. He was grateful for the numbing; he'd heard of unnatural healings, they were at times painful, the flesh having to repair at unnatural rates. Yukina continued for about half an hour before removing her hands, all that was left was a arm with a bit of scar tissue under newer lighter skin on the man's arm.

She looked a bit tired but smiled. "Thank you." Toji said with honesty. He could help more with the work; his cousin was already tired; she had stayed with him since her husband died of the fever seven years ago along with his wife and daughter. The demon smiled at him, he was glad she was not his enemy; it would be bad to have a demon healing their enemy's wounds when they were fighting for their life.

The dog eared demon had not said anything but looked irritated, most likely due to the closeness of the attack, in less than a week the new moon would come. "May we talk about the jewel now? We have to get your people out of here too. Naraku will still kill you even though the jewel may not be here when he comes."

Kagome glared at Inu Yasha, how could he be so rash, they still had time! Although Toji smiled, "Yes, it is of importance, the jewel is on the mountain, a man named Tomi holds the jewel along with a band of men." He gathered the bloody bandages. "I shall tell the villagers of evacuating to our safety zones. But you are allowed here for the night. We would never get to Tomi in time today. They move." He explained.

Inu Yasha wanted to argue about him coming but he did not know where Tomi was or what he smelled like. Scowling, he hoped they left before the new moon. They wouldn't stand a chance against Naraku if he was in his human form if they were attacked.

Anyways tell me if I should continue.


	8. The Hidden Cavern: Sanctuary of the Sun ...

Fire, Ice, Demons, and Jewels

The Hidden Cavern: Sanctuary of the Sun Goddess

A.N.: Re-interested and edited! Thanks for Eternal Light/Fire Dragon for telling me it was cut off. Didn't notice until now!

* * *

Aiko started breakfast the morning her cousin and the group of travelers we to leave into the mountains. She looked paler and sent glances to her cousin frequently. Her eyes filled with emotions unnerved some Kagome when she stared at her.

Eating the small breakfast the group set out the locals accompanying them consisted of Toji, a blacksmith, a stern looking gray-haired middle-aged man, and a youth no older than sixteen. Inu-Yasha looked annoyed but allowed them to go with minimal amount of protest much to Kagome's relief. Hiei had awoken earlier than the others and seemed indifferent about he humans coming with them. Yukina had suggested staying but Hiei flat out refused to go if she did not come, so she accompanied silently trailing behind them looking at the scenery.

Sango looked at Hiei, he had wrapped a white, slightly dirty, head band around his hand, she had seen him earlier with it when they were unconscious but had not seen him wearing it since. She followed Yukina intent of keeping the Koorime away from the Monk who was looks at her. He smiled at her moving closer to her but not the demoness.

The monk moved closer signaling for her to slow down, she nodded slowing down for him to catch her while the group past them. The two started discussing possible minions Naraku would send toward them. For one jewel shard Naraku was not likely to come himself but the there was always the possibility.

Hiei was staring at the trail quietly listening for any danger toward his sister and new allies. He disliked being here; he wanted to go back home, or at least his home dimension. He was certain his Jagan was not compatible with this dimension. Where it could be was beyond his ideas but he was sure it _was_ there but on another plane. Glaring his head he felt the dragon on his arm the morning earlier, it had felt like his flesh and ink. He would not be able to summon his dragon, though with out the jagan it was useless. Sighing internally he continued his path impatient for the human to reach their destination.

Toji and his fellow villagers stopped on the side of a cliff, the stone was solid and uneven. The group of humans and demons stared in wonder. The three men nodded. Toji went up to the stone and whispered something low. Normally Inu Yasha would have heard it but too his amazement he could not make out the words or sounds.

The wall crumbled, debris vanished in midair finally settling into a large cavern. The man motioned for them to enter. The cavern was lined with un-mined gold, following the only path towards the end the stopped at two doors.

"TOMI!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the small enclosure. The cavern was unlit yet the cave was illuminated with a dim glow. The left door opened. A man came out, his hair was jet black and cut short, his kimono was dirty and worn but seemed accustomed to.

"Toji." The man sighed in relief with a smile on his face. He spotted the demons and looked at the older questioningly.

"They have come to help." Nodding Tomi let them in, inside was a room lit with floating orbs of bright light. The room was rectangular, perfectly cut into the Cliffside, furnished with small shrines all around, the left wall adorned by a shine of Ameratsu the sun goddess.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary." The youth who had been traveling with them stated. He walked toward the center and bowed to the goddess' figure.

All sat on the ground when the young man said to. "This is the holiest site you will find for miles." He said. "I am Priest Niko. As you know goddess Ameratsu had hid in a cave in offense to the god of storms. This cave hides us but from evil, it is a cave blessed by the Lady. Here we are in hiding from offense but seen by the light."

"We are safe but the lady must have favor of the on the occupants. If the favor fails, the cave shall be visible. This is the reason our village has not been lost to history." The man fell silent when the main statue glowed. In an instant they were out in the open, the entire group stood shocked.

The stern looking middle-aged gray haired man laughed. "Then it is favorable to me that I am not in her good grace!" he shouted.

The groups' eyes widened as the man turned into someone familiar, Naraku. He lunged at Toji. The group unfroze as Naraku lunged at Toji.

There was a blur and Toji was no longer in the spot, Naraku sticking the ground before quickly pulling up. The men and woman pulled out their weapons. Yukina stood next to Toji with the Priest Niko next to her. Hiei turned to them grasping his sword in his hand. "Run to the sanctuary!" The three nodded, Niko grabbing Yukina's hand and dragging her toward the entrance. A swarm of demons appeared in their way, they fell apart quickly as Hiei stuck.

He turned and looked to the others, they seemed to be fine. Kagome looked to be guarding Shippo from the demons attacking them while trying to avoid Naraku. Hiei made his way toward them dragging them toward the others. Kagome turned and yelled. "We're going back! Inu Yasha who seemed to be fighting the hardest nodded seeming relieved into not having to worry about their safety while they fought.

Hiei looked at the Priest, "Follow me, the cave has moved its entrance, I'll be able to sense it." So they made their way running, Hiei killing any minions who stepped in their way. Suddenly a strong gust blew down several trees, a woman on a leaf descended from the sky. The demon growled to the new figure.

"Hm, two new demons." She said grinning. "I am Kagura. I command the winds and shall be the one killing you."

Hiei glared hand on his sword Yukina's eyes were unusually stern as she stared at the demon. The demon sent two strong attacks; Hiei dodged easily trying to cover both his and the other's offense. The others tried to go around but found themselves unable to as Kagura blocked their path by sending an attack before them.

"Just give up, you won't be able to attack me if that is all you've got." She laughed.

Hiei sent a burst of fire toward her, the demon easily putting it out but barely dodged the demon's attack with his sword from behind. "I know a wind master, you are nothing compared to him." He said.

She glared sending a bigger attack toward the group, again the dodged but Kagome ended up twisting her ankle as the attack sent her flying and her foot caught on a tree root. Hiei looked passive as he started to move at extraordinary speeds, then it was Kagura who had to play the dodge game. She finally had to retreat on her leaf but stopped in mid air when the leaf froze completely. It landed with a thunk!

Everyone turned to look at Yukina who stepped toward her. "I pity you, you act on orders you don't even have a chance to retaliate on. If you attack us again, you won't leave with your life." She said her voice calm, Kagura turned to see Hiei right behind her, having not struck due to Yukina's words. "Leave!"

Kagura turned and ran into the woods toward Naraku knowing she could not defeat the demons lucky she was escaping.

Yukina looked at the others tears in her eyes. "Gomen nasai. (I'm sorry) I don't know what came over me but I couldn't stand her attacking anymore but I didn't want her dead." She said. Niko walked toward bowing deeply in fornt of her.

"You should more kindness and power than most humans do in their life to such a vile beast. It does not good to cry, you did the right thing. The Gods blessed us with beings like you roaming the lands." He said smiling at her when he rose. "Let us continue toward the sanctuary." He said to them walking toward the cliff once more. When they reached the entrance Hiei turned to them.

"I will go." He left swiftly no doubt going to the battle with Naraku. Yukina felt something in her return but only a small amount. Not knowing why, she started to cry, a sense of great loss overcoming her. Inside the statue of the goddess glowed.

* * *

A.N: The next chapter should be up by Wednesday of next week or sooner! 


	9. One step forward from the end

Fire, Ice, Demons, and Jewels

One step forward from the end

A.n: Well I'm this is the new chapter; enjoy and tell me your thoughts, hate it love it? I accept any reviews and emails. If you have questions leave it in a review or email me (if you don't have an account here is an email: cursed67 at yahoo dot com)

Hiei dashed into the trees looking like a small blur, the only thing focusable to human eyes was a black blur for a minute. He hurried into the clearing from earlier wondering how the two humans and the half-breed were faring. Considering they knew the enemy it was likely a regular occurrence but it did not reassure him on their abilities when they seemed to struggle before he left. Entering he sliced through what appeared to be a few dozen demons of the lowest classes. Growling he tore through them seeing the woman, Sango, fighting along side with the monk, Miroku, the half breed was attacking Naraku head on.

He quickly made his way toward the humans not finding them annoying and knowing they were most likely their only way home since Kurama had encountered the jewel before which they had. He had to figure out someway there was no way he was staying in an unknown dimension. He reached them before a horde of demons rushed them; in a flash they were dead (the demons). 

Sango stopped relieved in the small break she received from the demons demise before calling out to Kirara. The slayer mounted the cat along with Miroku behind her ascending into the air. She heard the monk's rasps for breath trying to regain some stamina before they reengaged the enemy. She saw a small blur as Hiei made quick work of the demons before solidifying into a solid image facing Naraku and Inu Yasha.

Hiei stared at the scene the damage was amazing being caused as he saw the sword reflect the attack to Naraku. He was impressed, for being half the demon was strong, arrogant but strong. He grabbed his sword and waited, the demon was about to attack. He waited it seemed like nothing to the observers but to Hiei it seemed like a normal compensation of time. Seeing his opportunity he went forward sword flashing twice in the Inu Hanyou's (dog half demon) eyes before the demon incarnate of Naraku fell, the doll breaking into several piece. 

The small fire demon landed, sword sheathed, "Che." He said turning to look at the enemy. "Another toy." Looking at them he waited for them to react.

Sango gasped silently feeling the ice cold gem on her body warm slightly, _It is only starting child. _She heard Hina's voice say, the gem stayed cold but warmer by the slightest fraction. Smiling she turned to him. "Amazing, how many times did you strike him? I only saw one blow!" Miroku nodded in agreement seeing only one blow.

Inu Yasha sheathed his sword (any one got the name? Tetsu..what I can say it but not spell it) and walked toward him a look of amazement on his face. "Yeah, that's what I'm wondering, I only saw two blow but the way he fell clearly was made by multiple swings."

"What does it concern you? But if you must know it was around 10, didn't see any reason to waste energy by more." A look of amazement went through all their faces before Hiei turned walking toward the forward. "Are you coming? The woman hurt her leg when they were running."

0000

Yukina gathered the precious stones in her hands as the final tears flowed down her face she didn't understand at all. One moment she was fine the next she was weeping intensely feeling hopelessly empty. Now she felt completely better but small portions of her mind nagging at her. She carefully gathered the tears placing them in her kimono before turning to the statue, the goddess was warm and she found herself drawn to it.

The statue did not make her feel uncomfortable as was common when she faced heat at unexpected burst but happier. The priest was praying to the statue muttering prayers as the statue glowed. She took a few steps forward nearly touching the statue. The girl felt wonderful warmth traveling in her being a brief image traveled in her mind.

A figured smiled at her small but true as she started to reach toward him. He seemed unsure but went forward as he embraced her she felt complete for that instant, the truth having dawned on her.

The image faded and Yukina stared at the statue which no longer shined looking sadly longing for the feeling. "Nay, it is not meant to be yet, in time child in time." She heard, turning she saw the Priest smiling at her. Nodding she turned and placed a few jewels as offerings to the shrine, the one having fallen during the view, tears of happiness.

00000

It wasn't long before the others had arrived from battle; Inu Yasha immediately asked how Kagome was then led to where her leg was being treated. Hiei walked toward Yukina seeing her next to the statue, he didn't fail to notice the tear gems.

"You were crying." He said. She turned to him a smile in her eyes.

"Yes, but these were for happiness, don't worry Hiei-san I was not hurt by them. I am fine. Come, you must tell me what you want to eat, I'm making it since Kagome-san is unable too at the moment."

Kurama strolled around trying to find any sign of abduction from the area, so far nothing. The redhead paused sniffing the air for a moment, that smell… how was it possible.

Turning he went toward the entrance sniffing again, yes there. Sighing he ran his hand through is hair, at least they would be somewhat safe. He wondered when they were though time traveled differently in different dimensions. He had to tell Koenma immediately.

000

Yusuke sighed tired from the days work entering the home, his mother still lived here he knew but he rarely saw here these days. Shaking his head he headed toward his room laying on the bed drifting to sleep, he hoped koenma had something soon.

000

Tell me about typos and errors please.


	10. Yoko's Tale: Part One

Fire, Ice, Demons, and Jewels

Yoko's tale: Part 1

**A.N: Well, here is the update. I've also started a yahoo group for my fics, their progress and such, the link is in my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha.**

**Review and tell how good or bad I did, any thing you want to be put in if you see necessary, inconsistencies, do you want longer chapters and to get my butt into writing the dang thing.

* * *

**

**Kurama** walked briskly into the temple complex, his eyes scanned the room for Genkai as his ears listened for her. He heard motion from the next room, sliding the door open he found Genaki preparing tea for herself. Looking at the old woman he opened is mouth to speak when she replied without him speaking.

"I know they have fallen into another plane. Sit fox, it's time for tea." Kurama felt his lips quirk up; he was still amused by the human in her surprises, but respected her none the less. Easily, the implementation of grace and years of experience, he sat down silently across from her usually place on a low bearing table.

Kurama waited patiently as she began to pour the tea, it seemed deathly quiet in the temple. It was calming in usual circumstances, but never truly was it so unnerving to him before. He found the fault to be with the discovery he made, although he wondered how Genkai discovered the dilemma before he.

She sat across from him; she blew on her tea to cool before taking the first sip of the tea. "Now, I assume you want to know how I knew?" she asked calmly looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I was slightly surprised, but I know where they are but am curious to how you know." He replied politely then talking a sip of his tea. He sighs internally, this helped those nerves which had been worked up and he felt himself relax by a small fraction.

"It was the energy. Look back at the Dark Tournament, when Kuwabara lost because he was sent through that dimension before falling into the older stadium, I noted the difference in energy emitted by the entry." She took another sip of her tea. "The energy is similar in behavior here but it isn't something I'm familiar with. I was hoping one of you idiots would know what the energy was by the residual energy. It appears to be that I was right."

Kurama placed the cup down, having finished the tea. "I know the energy, it was quite the shock, I say, to discover the origin of the energy." He smiled briefly before closing his eyes for a second, opening them his eyes appeared more feral as if Yoko wanted out and he was letting a small piece loose. "In fact, I had the displeasure of going to the very same dimension. That was long ago though, but I do not know how time travels in such a place, for all I know, Hiei and Yukina may long be dead in the dimension by now."

"It is true but how did you experience time to here?" Kurama smiled at her.

"I experienced the same elapse of time but at a slightly increased fraction, it appears they are ahead of this time by at least a few minutes but falls on the same rate as ours." He frowned, pausing to rethink his thoughts. "Although, what ever time period they fall may determine their fate, what I smelled did not smell at all like the Ningenkai does now, but rather what it did when I left."

Kurama sighed softly as his thoughts of his experience returned to him slowly but surely. "It certainly is different than our world and if demons had merged with the Ningenkai, I am certain that is a good outcome for the result. The stronger demons tend to be more intelligent, while the lower are relatively the same intelligence as an animal, and tried not to kill every being they came across. It is the fact that there are some strong demons that would not care to kill them as they are demons, I know Hiei would stand a chance but Yukina remains at a disadvantage."

Genkai nodded, she began to stand up from her position on the table. "We will discuss this with Koenma in Reikai." She stated.

Kurama nodded while standing with her. "Go contact the idiots. Yusuke may not be of any able help in solving the problem but tell him to be alert of any demons which appear to be different; it might not be just Yukina and Hiei who got transported to another dimension but a demon from there to here." Kurama nodded, he pulled out his cellular phone and started to dial but stopped, Yusuke could wait to find out later, right he would to talk to Koenma about it.

Pacing back and forth through the room, the priest muttered a series of prayers, moving left to right, right to left. Hiei sat with his eyes closed; he appeared to be inattentive but in reality was very aware of his surroundings but knew he was relatively safe in this location so he let some tensions slip by him. He smelled food coming from another room, it smelled very enticing and if he knew was going to receive some, and then he would have taken some under normal circumstances if possible. Ignoring the thought, he opened his eyes as he heard foot steps approach.

He saw Yukina approach, a smile on her face and slightly ruffled kimono. "Dinner is ready." She said happily. Hiei stood up and commenced to walk to the exit before seeing the monk follow him with the demon slayer following in front. Yukina turned to the other room, entering out of his sight. He was about to turn to fully exit the room, having managed to a pass the two, when he heard a rather loud smacking sound behind him. Turning he his eyes widened by a fraction as he saw the rather red imprint on the monk's face.

The woman, Sango, was red in her face and she looked quite fierce, for a human. He looked at the monk who rubbed his cheek while grinning sheepishly. He gave them the _look_ ™ before exiting the room. He followed his sister finding the half-demon and woman, Kagome, sitting eating their food with the fox kit, Shippo, next to them but munching on a chocolate bar. Yukina handed him a bowl as he sat, he was sure this was ramen but he wasn't too sure.

Seeing the two enter, he smirked as Miroku scooted away from Sango sitting to the left of Inu Yasha while she sat on Kagome's left. The humans were weird but at least they showed actual integrity in their character. Shaking his head, he commenced to eat; he looked over at Yukina who smiled at him. Yukina was eating slowly and neatly, but something felt off, she felt as if something was missing. Hiei was not pleased by this at all, what would affect his twin in such a manner?

He looked at her for a moment before she looked at him questioningly. He offered her a small brief smile and continued to eat. His thoughts turned to the new feeling he felt his sister emanate.

Kurama entered the office in which he was trying to prepare his thoughts in to recalling the events which led to him being in the other dimension. He did not enjoy the fact that he was now trying to get his friends back from the very same dimension which he had such difficulty returning from.

Kurama walked to an open seat, Botan, Koenma, and Genkai were here along with a few other people he did not know. The kitsune sat down, everyone's gaze turned to him and he was most uncomfortable under the gaze as he did.

Slowly, he sat down and he did not respond to their inquiry immediately but composed himself mentally. He looked at each of them individually before landing his eyes on Koenma. "I suppose you wish to here my tale?" He asked smiling. His nervousness was relenting, but it still fought trying to breech him.

Koenma-sama nodded the look in his eyes serious, he could feel the power the young, for his species, lord, and it had indeed grown as he ascended to his power. Folding his hand together as his arms bent on the table, he rested his chin on his hand. He closed his eyes letting the change occur, he felt his body change, as he changed from human to kistune.

The silver/white haired yoko fixed his amber eyes toward the lord as he casually sat in the chair, his posture changing to that of causality. He cocked his head slowly to the left and spoke clearly, his strong voice resonating in the room, sounding louder by the silence.

"It occurred several years, centuries to be precise. I was working in Makai, again trying to find a worthy challenge for myself. It was in the northern region which used to belong to Demon Lord Ryuji, who ruled for a few centuries before being slain in battle and his territory annexed." He paused looking at the occupants; no one was acting other than listening, it was then he saw a female in a black kimono patterned by cherry blossoms wrote down his narration.

She looked at him, dark eyes clouded by dark hair before she responded to his silent inquiry. "I am the scribe; I will record this for the accounts." She gave her head a small bow, "I am Shina, if you wish for me to write anything in a certain matter for accuracy address it."

Yoko Kurama nodded his lips quirked slightly but he continued his tale. "I was roaming the lands, my eyes not at all deceiving me when I assessed that the challenge was moderate. It was slightly more challenging than the others I had had. So, I made my way to his fortress, which in actuality was a rather flimsy stone castle with a great subterranean accompaniment but Ryuji was a dragon demon so he cared not what the exterior was but rather that is defended accurately. He preferred the dark chambers under the ground where his vault was safely hidden against most enemies.

"Slowly, I made my way to the interior, easily by passing the external obstacles to the entrance of the underground. Passing in I made my way through the passages, stealing whatever I desired from the place which I deemed valuable. I slaughtered any who had realized my presence but none would question it as brawls are common against the lower demons in those days to an extent in which a lord had to question himself whether or not his army would slaughter the other or themselves to begin with.

"I made my way to the vault; Ryuji was passed easily, the fool too lost in his own thoughts of security to realize my presence in any way. I reveled at the fact that the lord was out of the chambers, whilst I, the great thief Yoko Kurama, could have easily killed him before I raided his treasures.

"My joy did not last but turned to discontent as I found most of the treasure to be worthless trinkets but found an item which caught my attention. In the beginning, I believed it to be a trifle thing but I underestimated the security. A sword of great prowess and power was before me, sheathed hanging from a column. I made my way to the prize, until I pulled out the blade from it confinement was it, coming upon a set of writing I have never before encountered that I had not realized the inscription on the hilt." The kistune paused before standing up swiftly. His hands going to his tails and fixing them from an arrangement no doubt caused by their confinement as he sat in the chair, having not moved from his human form to account for them.

Sitting back down, he in took a breath before continuing. "The hilt consisted of a dark dull violet or brown, I could not tell in the condition it was in, the crown adorned with the engraving of a demon I have never seen before. It grew in power, energy gathering at the mark. Quickly, I tried to sheath it but found something akin to a glow coming from both, before I realized it; the energy grew too much for me.

"I saw the inscriptions clearly then on the hilt. "Gather the sword without consent and the punishment shall be dear. Taken to a place of origin, the distance to great to bear, and perish you shall." It stated, and then I knew no more." He grinned to himself at the human phrase common in literature before it slipped off.

"I emerged to find myself in a clearing, not one of forest or grassland but of stone and molten rock." His eyes darkened slightly, "I was in unfamiliar territory before setting out to find an exit, I looked for any plant matter, in any form but came across none. I set out, my weapons lying dormant, concealed to any eyes. I was wary, I was not found of fire, I was nearly to complete stone when I noted another in the area."

Yoko closed his eyes memories coming to him, he was not completely honest to them but he would fill in the gap later.

_Yoko realized he was falling, which was rather odd since he was sure he had been on the last level of the fortress. Looking down he realized where he was going to land, panic coursed through him briefly before he called on his plants. He sighed in relief as the 'wings' appeared from his back. The plant carried him a few feet away from the location he would have fallen, on stable ground he looked around._

_The ground was surrounded unevenly by puddles of volcanic activity. He nearly had fallen into a pool of lava but luckily could divert himself to solid ground. He started to look around, his eyes unaware of the changes the air felt like until he breathed in too deep. His eyes were wide, the air was pure, it was like nothing he had smelled before, it wasn't pure as in holy but much cleaner than the Makai air which ran stagnant of foul creatures' power. He had no time to enjoy the air though as he was in unfamiliar territory, danger around the next bend._

_Easily, using agility and his nose to avoid the spots which could injure him or fatally end his existence, upon reaching the edge of the area he analyzed his surroundings once more. Ahead of him was a field of stone before a patch of woods, at least it had once been woods, the plants having long died or strayed into a deep slumber. He was about to make his way when he sensed a life force to his right, turning he spotted a small demon, lizard like in fashion but an orange-red. The Yoko glared at the creature who shrieked, seeing as it had been noticed, and tried to edge into the volcanic plain but was stopped as Yoko jumped in front of him. The demon, which looked to be terrified, started yelling in its language before being silenced by the yoko._

_Disgusted by the scent it gave off he went off, ignoring the rising power the demons were gathering behind him as they gathered to attack. Smirking, he changed into his fox form and dashed off, too fast for the lower demons. He made his way past the stones, a blurred image to any eyes not capable of seeing him. He stopped at the clearing, his eyes again scanning the area before venturing in. He walked into the woods, once the plants started to come into life he felt better. So many dead were unpleasant; he found a joy in his weapons when they weren't thus he did not feel pleasure in viewing dead wood. He had tried to see if they merely lay dormant but found no life in them and did not dare waste energy to try and see if it would respond to his prodding._

_Yoko made his way into a small clearing, a village in the distance, sniffing he tried to pick up the type of demons who lived in the area but failed to catch any scent. Cursing himself for being downwind he made his way toward the village, stopping when he saw children playing in a clearing. He approached them intent on making them answer his questions. The children though stopped when they viewed him, they stared wide eyed at the encroaching figure._

_He stopped a few feet from them, the children were not demons, no they were a different breed all together, and something he had not viewed in centuries, humans. Easily working the grass around them to bring them forward he picked up one of the human kits to face him. He had ventured into the Ningenkai then; a century had passed since he had ventured into the territory so he decided to question the young. No wanting a bounty on his head for the murder of human kits, he made sure they were not injured. _

_The human child was now sniffing, stiff in his hands as he raised it to eye level. The child was female, looking no more than 7 seasons from when it was born. "Child," he called to it, his voice hard and cold, "Where am I located?" _

"_Outside my village." She whispered, one of the older children struggled in the grass which had them ensnared as he questioned her. The child was scared and it would not do, he had to return to Makai, he would question a demon when he came across one, best to leave humans to themselves. Dropping the child to the ground as he let the grass loosen, he changed back into his fox form and ran through the forest, ignoring the humans. _

Yoko opened his eyes and stared at the group in front of him, he spoke on his tale, "I ventured past the volcanic plain, after disposing of the small demon, to come across a dead thicket. Making my way through the forest I found myself outside a village, or to be clearer, a few miles outside of a village. I thought myself still in the Makai, so I tried to detect the type of demon it was but failed to catch the scent in the wind. I found something though that could help me, children.

"I bid them toward me, the child I chose was no older than 7 but still answered me to the best of her ability but it did not aid me. The child was human, as were the other four which I had immobile in a grass prison. I did not harm them any further than frightened them." He stated clearly seeing the sharp tone in Koenma's eyes.

The demi-god nodded, the look fading from his appearance. "I left them, as I only desired to return to the Makai. They were free after I released them, I made my way through the forest, my main goal to find a demon who knew how to return.

"It was a few days before I came one intelligent enough to question, the emergence of so many lower level demons did have me questioning if it was not a rare human settlement in the Makai no one knew about but the notion quickly vanished from my mind."

Koenma questioned him here. "What types of creatures did you come across and what sort of powers did they contain?"

"Lowly demons, no more intelligent than some of the low level demons we have but found them to have a range of abilities no greater than physical strength. Oddly enough, I encountered a giant centipede which seemed to contain more power but lacked the intelligence to do anything with it. The intelligent demon was still lowly and by their actins peaceful, they dwelled in a hut, a family of what appeared to be weasels. I maintained my guard.

"I had questioned them. "How do I enter Makai?" I asked but they played me the fool, at least I believed.

""What is Makai?" The eldest squeaked out but refused to answer me directly.

'Do not be dumb! How do I enter back from whence we came!' I had demanded quite forcefully. The male, a son, I believe tried to beg that his father did not know but I ignored him.

'We came from the great valleys before the humans came and drove us out! We do not come from a Makai. Countless generations lived in the valley!' the elder spoke.

'Then tell me, who would know of the Makai?' I questioned, I failed to mention that I had slaughtered three of them before keeping two alive to question.

'The great lord of the east knows many places!'

'Where do I find him?'

'In the east, past the great mountain but you'll never get in, he is the most powerful of all demons in this area.' He sneered, seeing no use to me any further I killed him but left the son alive, no need to kill him but I could not bring myself to care whether or not he desired to and suffered from the deaths of his family.

"I set out, passing villages and demons and knew this was not the way to be but proceeded to the Eastern Lord's fortress. I encountered a group of hunters outside a village, my presence hidden when I heard them speak of increased demon activity in the north. What concerned me was the fact that they spoke of it so casually of it, some humans go their entire life without a demon in the Ningenkai but these were not in the manner I assumed.

"I continued to the lord's fortress, when I arrived I was surrounded by guards who demanded what I was doing in their lord's territory. I merely said I wished to inquire to their lord on a way to return to the Makai. They laughed and said why the lord would see me." A sneer appeared on his face. "I said if he did not, then he would die. This caused them to laugh, so I killed the idiots and tried to move when their lord appeared.

"He was an owl demon; he questioned why a yoko of all demons desired to speak with him. I told him of what the other demons had said, and he smiled smugly claiming the answer to be true. So I asked him as in how to return to the Makai, to which he frowned saying he knew not of such a place.

"It was then that I knew I was not in the Ningenkai. I questioned him on the origin of demons and he said demons and man have always lived together as far as he could remember. He never said peacefully but in the same world. I gave him one of the items I had taken from Ryuji as a payment, he had power, great power which I had seen in higher level demons but not high enough to hold so a vast territory."

He paused, in an instant Yoko having been replaced by a red haired human body. "That is the beginning of the tale. I would like for a break, if that is possible." He smiled gently at the people. "I have tired myself mentally; this occurred long ago and trying to bring them as crystal clear memories does wear me."

Koenma nodded, his eyes looking into his own. "Yes, we will analyze this and see if it matches any of the ones we know of. Return here tomorrow if possible." Kurama nodded, standing to exit. They departed, Shina carrying a neat file as she followed after Koenma, Botan chatting to Genkai about their possible condition if they were in the other dimension. Kurama decided he should inform Yusuke on the matter.

* * *

There is part one! How is it, when chapters are long and I wanna update I break them into two parts but I believe this works, that way you can enjoy but if you don't like next time it will be an entire one. Hope you enjoyed it. Review! 


	11. Yoko's Tale: Part Two

**Fire, Ice, Demons, and Jewels**

**Yoko's Tale: Part two**

**A.N: It's finally here! Sorry for the long update period but I've been just unable to write!**

**Part Two:**

Kurama once more move into the conference room, graceful as always. He had at his tail two new guests, Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had insisted after they had heard both Hiei and Yukina were gone and that he was telling of his visit to the very spot. Kuwabara no doubt wanted to hear and aid in the return of Yukina but Kurama had sensed the panic for Hiei's well being as well. Yusuke made it appear as if he did not care but he could not be so easily fooled.

He smiled; it was nice to know they both had friends like this, who would risk their lives for their sake. It had been a hassle locating Yusuke and explaining the situation. He had nearly earned himself a punch in the face from Yusuke. "You do not keep things like this from me!" He had said with so much anger and hurt. Yes, friends would be hard to find like this once more.

He sat down once again in the same spot, Yusuke and Kuwabara made their way in two empty seats. The room filled and when the doors were closed he again waited for them to settle. Shina stared at him in the eyes, materials at the ready.

He again accessed the energy inside of himself and turned into the white haired Yoko. He quickly stood and fixed himself once more, his left eyes slightly twitched. He'd have to remember change whilst standing in order to avoid sitting on his numerous tails once more. It was times as those that he appreciated his human form more than his Yoko form for comfort in certain manners. Sitting once more he looked them over. He caught Yusuke's eyes and let the half-demon assert his dominance over him. It was not conscious of Yusuke but he knew that if he did not in this form he would feel irritated but he would not know exactly why.

He folded his hands on his lap and spoke. "I will continue and try to finish my tale today. Although, it may take several hours." He stated.

"I, Yoko Kurama, was finding myself at a peril when I had discovered the difference from the two dimensions. I felt lost in such a place. This is not Makai or the Ningenkai! I had thought panicked for a small amount of time. I moved carefully to the thicket outside of the human village observing them as I thought. I was a few centuries old but I had only grown into my majority a century prior to it.

"I was observing the humans work and toil in their fields for several hours. I was thinking about how this place was so different and how it would affect my powers. I had built a small repertoire in the Makai and even a small acclaim in the Ningenkai. It was all gone, I had thought. My work at a loss but what I was more worried of was my own survival. I had met only lower level demons and was wondering what the higher-level demons were like. I dared not even think of their strength to challenge them until I was fully aware of my limitations once more.

"I had thought of using the humans as objects to test my powers with but quickly decided from it. I did not know what the human holy powers were like and would rather spend time analyzing my power solitarily seeing if it was affected in any way in the location." He paused and closed his eyes. Images once more flooded his mind.

"I decided to claim a small territory for the matter and quickly made quick work of the demons around the village. I estimate I had acquired 50 kilometers of territory in the first week but I knew that it was only due to the inhabitation of the lower demons that I was successful in the claiming. I used it to my abilities desires and whims. Plants around me bloomed and flourished as I worked with them and found to my delight they responded more than the ones in this plane.

"My energy still replenished and I found myself in higher spirits. Despite this discovery I did not desire to remain. The land was a war zone in a seemingly unending war between the creatures all around me. It was irritating in some ways. I found peace in plants and again trying to build a reputation for myself while looking for sorcerers." He blinked and his eyes had a spark of green in them. A smile graced his features.

"There was peace in some places and families flourished and faded when I stayed for my small period of time. Finding sorcerers willing to aid me was more difficult. Their power varied; some only specialized in certain areas of magic or could on perform in certain areas. There was no doubt to myself that I would find a way back. I was certain of it. For the reason I found my power not growing like it should have. It was growing at half the rate as it does here!" He exclaimed, eyes once again full yellow.

"It was difficult to find the aid I needed, people do not talk as easily as I desired to and methods had to be utilized which proved most unpleasant for them." He smirked. "Fools, mostly all of them." His smile faded and he pulled his left arm forward and showed them a small mark, which they had to strain to see.

"Their holy men and women still proved affective against some of my efforts. I was willing to risk my life to return here. I met with several powerful sorcerers the first decade but nothing to my avail." He caught himself in a memory and retold it as it played out.

"I was being generous to humans, I was even helping in their crop production in my small territory when I could not find answers I was seeking. In the village I was revered as an aid of the kami. There was no local priest much to my delight and it was under my protection and will. The traders proved very helpful and there were two reasons for my aid with the humans.

"The first being: the more the town flourished with the more of my works did the more traders would come and the more information at my disposal with out my traveling to such distances and them gathering at such a spot was very convenient.

"The second reason was for my own safety, I had come across several demons that were beyond my ability and would have killed me had it not been to my skill as a thief. Yes, I admit there were demons stronger than I back then, but I still young and weak in a sense." He paused as he tried to recall names.

"There was always speech of a great jewel which had the ability to allow the user great powers. I was very curious in this device. I had been present there for a few years when I first heard of it. I had yet to find the definite location of the item but I was not discouraged by it. If I could not use it I would find another way to return.

" I moved very rapidly through the area around the village in a matter of years and after nearly a decade found the village with the great jewel. The jewel was created out of the soul of a priestess, from conflict, which she could not escape from. It was said that demon slayers guarded her but that was not what concerned me. It was the location of the jewel

"The Shikon no Tama! The Jewel of Four Souls! A priestess, a very young one but skilled and powerful one guarded it. I set out to see if I could aid in my peril. So I went forth and tried to enter the village unnoticed. See it and if I could not help me then leave quietly. If it could I would speak with the priestess. I did not know how it worked and if she was willing to help then I would be home once more.

"It was not as easy as I suspected. I entered unnoticed but when I had examined the jewel for at least ten minutes the priestess had found me. Mind you, I could have taken it and left before she found me but I had no interest if I could not use it. I would be nothing but a useless bauble to me. She had looked shocked and pointed her arrows at me after she had spotted me. Rather quick for a human.

"'What are you doing here!' she demanded of me.

'Seeing if this bauble could aid me.' I replied looking at her in the eyes. I could tell she was startled, I easily towered her small frame in height.

'It can never be used by the likes of you!' she yelled, quite dramatically, might I add. She was rather rude, firing the arrow with giving me proper time to respond. I easily avoided it and was quickly behind her. She stiffened as my hand went around her neck, she was quite aware of my claws.

'You impudent fool. You dare challenge, Yoko Kurama?' I declared as I tightened my hand around her neck.

'You monster! You will use the jewel for evil!'

'I do not wish for the powers! I desire in finding someone who can send me home! The jewel means nothing to me.' I had spat at her. Her eyes had widened.

'Why do you lie? Every demon desires it.'

'If you cannot understand my wish, then I shall be bothered no more by the likes of you, foolish human.' I said and threw her toward the jewel she stumbled but I had already left when she turned. She shot another arrow towards me blindly and it grazed my arm. As you can see it has damaged my arm not permanently but still enough to cause difficulties at the time." He pointed once more to his scar.

"She had the power to purify and vanquish evil with the slightest touch. I was very fortunate for her aim to have been so off. I ran away once more to my small claimed territory. I was injured and I could not search anymore until I was healed. So I rested. There was nothing I could do to speed the injuries healing to a pace I was accustomed to but I did manage to speed it up only slightly. It was better than nothing at all in my opinion." He placed his arm down and continued as quickly as he could.

"I healed over the course of a month. Winter was approaching and I made sure I had provisions, as did the village, I couldn't very well use them in trading if there was no one to trade with. So, I stayed, I had a small den built out of my plants, safe. It was around midwinter when an army came, they had heard of the plentiful bounty they had had. The surplus I had gifted them with. They demanded they surrender their food supply for the local lord, who was miles away.

"Needless to say, I was not pleased. Those humans would ruin my plans. I made my way into the village they tried to slaughter one of them, ironically it was the girl who years before I had scared. She was a full-grown woman, she no longer feared me, she saw me, as most of the villagers, as a blessing.

"I appeared before them, a white apparition in the middle of winter. To conclude this thing rather quickly, I scared them off. This did not help; the men took back tales of a demon who was laying claim over the village. They exaggerated me; I was not so murderous and cruel as they depicted me. They were embarrassed and ashamed, very easily I defeated them.

"But I was too…merciful in sparing some of them. I soon had many people after my head. It was not a problem until they became too meddlesome in my quest. So I laid my plants around the village, incase I ever returned. The plants protected the village, my seeds had grown and their crops would be great for centuries. Thus, I left the village and wandered for years.

"I searched but to no avail. Suddenly, as if a small blessing, what a human phrase!" He said looking very amused. "I was found by a powerful sorcerer. In return for a treasure it would help me here. Easily, I found the spell which would be me back." He grinned. "I had no use for it so I killed him and did the ritual myself. All along I thought it would be so great and difficult but it was not!

"To return home, I had to make sure a certain event played out, vital in so many ways." He closed his eyes and looked at them. "I had to make sure the very priestess who had dared shoot me, died. Not by my hand but by another. So she died, killed by the imitation of a hanyou by another. She faded by the sunset. When she did, I was free. I had found myself back once more home.

"For our friends to return home, they must play out a great event, for the greater good or greater evil." He turned back into a red-haired man. "That, I am afraid is all of my tale."


End file.
